A Crows Song
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A love story between Madara and Itachi. YAOI! Please Read & Review! .u.
1. Reject

Madara let his fingers run through his coal black hair, something he did as a sign of stress, and anticipation. Closing his exposed eye for a moment, he would let Tobi take over. "Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi play with Deidara?" Deidara looked over his shoulder with a half-scowl. "Please? Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said again running up to the blonde haired ninja. Deidara sighed, "Fine Tobi can play with Deidara for a little bit." Tobi began to flail his arms in his usual dance of happiness.

"Would you stop doing that?" Itachi said. The child-like ninja made him sigh. There was always a difference between Tobi, and Madara. "You act more like a child than like my uncle." Itachi said with a slight groan in his voice. Tobi stopped his dance, but ignored Itachi. "Deidara sempai is so pretty!" Tobi said.

Deidara turned around with a full blown scowl on his face. "I am NOT pretty." Deidara said. Tobi cowered behind Sasori. "Sasori will protect Tobi right?" Tobi asked cowering behind him. "Yes, if it will make you shut the hell up." Sasori said which earned a half-smile from Deidara.

Tobi frowned behind his mask but continued to cower behind Sasori. "Tobi would you stand up and stop being such a nuisance?" Itachi said his eyes seeming to snap red sparks. "Itachi-kun is always so mean to me." Itachi ignored him and continued to walk.

"Come on were almost back to the hide-out." Itachi said speaking more to himself than to the others. The Ninja had been out training for the fight that was sure to come. The life of all Akatsuki was important than an entire village as far as they were concerned. They had all become a family, and were stronger than any village could be. Off in the distance the sign of two hands facing the moon came. The sight was welcomed with relief for Itachi.

As the ninja walked through the doors they greeted those who had stayed to take care of the 'home'. "It's about damn time you all got back; we were starting to wonder if you got killed." Kisame said with a laugh. Itachi nodded, "I was wondering if we might be down a member when we got back." Itachi said looking over to Tobi. "Oh now you wouldn't be willing to kill your own uncle." Madara said. "It would be one of the easiest things I have done…" Itachi said under his breath.

"Ladies, Ladies… calm down." Deidara said looking back at the two family members fighting. "Shut up." Madara and Itachi said at the same time. "Look their bonding already." Kisame said looking over to Deidara with a short laugh. Itachi sent a silent glare to Deidara, and then to Kisame. Deidara and Kisame shared a secret look and a smile.

Madara looked back at Itachi, and they walked into the house behind the hands. Tobi took off his mask for a moment, rubbing his eyes. "Are you some form of sadist? I saw you pushing yourself farther than you should, and you know it." Madara said turning around. Itachi met the eyes of his uncle silently. "You can barely see Itachi; don't try to hide these things from me." Madara said his long hair falling around him. It was easy to see the relation between the two. Their coal black hair and eyes matched almost perfectly. "Come on how about your honesty for once. You know there isn't much you can hide from me anyway." Madara said looking at Itachi with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "What little privacy I have I will keep." Itachi said calmly, yet there was irritation in his voice. "Oh come on won't you trust your uncle, even a little bit?" Madara said his voice coming out as a seductive purr. He crossed the room closer to Itachi, and let his hand slip through Itachi's hair. "Don't touch me." Itachi said slapping his hand away. "Oh you will be begging for that soon enough." Madara said his eyes seductive. Itachi kept his eyes on him for a moment before turning away from him.


	2. Return

After leaving the room an exhausted Itachi lay on his bed. Madara smiled, his curly hair making his eyes jump out from the blackness. He smiled for a moment looking up to the moon, and ripping the buttons off his shirt he flung his shirt open. His pale exposed chest glimmered in the moon-light a large scar slashed deep into the center of his chest. He lay down on his bed, and gently let his hair fall around him, he looked like a fallen angel lying there so still and calm. He slid on his mask, and fell asleep.

The next morning Itachi rolled over he opened his eyes only able to make out the blurry shape of his cloak hanging beside him. Shrugging it on, he groaned rubbing his eyes like they would clear. As he stood he walked over the door reaching for the door-knob. It took several times before he could find it and open the door. Walking outside the usually solitary ninja found himself watching the Akatsuki eating breakfast. He walked over to the table pouring milk into his plain cereal. Letting his hands slip around the spoon the usual Tobi sat beside him. "Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi take a walk with Itachi today?" Tobi said his eye peering at him excitedly. No one other than Itachi had seen Madara's real face. His uncle had always explained to him, that it was dangerous for someone to know what they were looking for.

Itachi sighed, he had remained quiet for a while, and as he snapped back to reality he noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at him. "Fine, we will take a walk after break-fast." Itachi said.

Deidara ecstatic, "Woohoo! Looks like I won't have to deal with the clingy Tobi today!" Deidara said putting his hands behind his head. Tobi pouted behind his mask.

"Deidara-sempai is always so mean to Tobi." Tobi said sadly, his voice almost made Kisame feel bad for him, _almost._

Kisame looked over at Deidara, "You shouldn't be so hard on him, and he is just a kid after all."

Deidara replied a snappy, "Bastard called me pretty." To that Kisame had to plug his nose, he almost had milk come out of his nose. Even the usually silent Zetsu laughed quietly.

"It isn't funny." Deidara said with a tone that shut them all up. It wasn't a smart Idea to mess with the guy who could blow you up from one thousand yards away. The ninja's ice-blue eyes seemed to glare at Tobi, to which he cowered away. Just then Itachi finished his cereal.

"Come on." Itachi said looking at Tobi with a mental groan. The child-like ninja jumped up excitedly flailing his arms in his usual dance. He followed quietly for most of the way there. Then suddenly Itachi heard his mask drop to the ground. He turned around and there stood a smug looking Madara. "What are y—"Itachi was cut off as his uncle's lips covered his in an aggressive kiss. For a moment Itachi stood there in shock, and as soon as he gained control of himself he pushed his uncle off. "What the hell!" Itachi spat angrily.

Madara turned to him and said, "What can't an uncle show a little love?" Madara said his sexy eyes watching him. Itachi's eyes watched him with anger, and something else buried deep in his eyes. "Your eyes, when you look like that I can't help but do this." Madara said pulling him closer and clutching the small of his back close to him. Itachi let it happen then, there was nothing he could do to stop his uncle. Madara's lips brushed against his, and chills on his arms appeared. He first let him kiss him, and he didn't return it. In this second, he couldn't stop himself. He weaved his fingers deep into his black locks and kissed him back. Madara gasped into the kiss and came up for air, this gave enough time for the blushing Itachi to pull back.


	3. Tempt

"This isn't right." Itachi said looking at his Uncle. Blush still covered Itachi's face, and the yearning to kiss him again was tugging at his mind. "What have we done in our lives that has been 'right' Itachi?" Madara asked looking at Itachi with something close to pain in his eyes. Itachi nodded solemnly now understanding his pain a little.

"Well, the only thing that has even felt right was your kiss." Itachi said slowly looking at his Uncle. Madara looked back at him with surprise in his face. "So why did you pull back?" Madara asked slowly.

"Because you and I are family!" Itachi said. Madara nodded a little. "I don't want you to pull away from me." He said looking over at him. Itachi didn't say a word but nodded softly.

Madara pulled him back against his hard body. Itachi twisted kissing him, as his hands wove into his black locks. "Ahh!" Itachi moaned against the soft lips of his uncle.

Madara pulled back kissing along his jaw-line, and to his neck. He nibbled at him a bit there, his teeth gentle. The taste of Itachi filled his mouth, and it was something he loved. The ninja tasted like something sweet, but with an edge to it. This was a flavor he couldn't put his finger on. The two ninja's bodies were intertwined and rubbing against each other. Madara jerked at Itachi's cloak pulling it off easily.

Itachi felt his cloak slip off, and he blushed heavily as what was underneath was exposed. Beneath his cloak Itachi wore form fitting pants, and no shirt. Beneath his pants his cock was straining to come out. He blushed a bit harder as he realized how visible it was.

Madara noticed his erection almost immediately. One of his hands went down, as he trailed his fingers over it. Itachi moaned breathlessly in a response. "Let's get these off shall we." Madara said seductively. He began to tug at his pants and when he finally got them off he was shocked at how big Itachi was. "Damn." He said softly. He let his hand run over Itachi's cock, which was already leaking lubrication.

Itachi looked down blushing feeling he was exposed but as his Uncle began to rub him he tilted his head up and moaned. "Oh my god, that feels so good!" Itachi's solid ten inches was huge, even for an Uchiha.

Madara smirked as he heard him moan. It was time he feel something better. Bending down Madara began to suck him, taking in only his sensitive head and then working his way down further. Itachi closed his eyes in complete Excasty.

"Ohh!" He moaned as his uncle flicked his tongue against his head. He could feel him working his way farther. He couldn't help but continue to moan as he did so. It felt so amazing to have his cock sucked that he didn't think about anything else.

Madara's erection was hurting under his pants as well. He tugged off his cloak revealing he had only boxers on underneath. Itachi looked down seeing his uncle and blushed, as he continued to moan. "Keep going I'm going to cu-!" Itachi moaned as his hot seed spilled into Madara's throat. His uncle swallowed looking back at him. "Now it's my turn." He said seductively.

~Back at the Akatsuki hide out~

Sasori and Deidara sat at the table; they were the only ones who hadn't finished their breakfast yet. Deidara turned looking at Sasori; his grey eyes looked back at him. "Don't you think it's rather strange for them both to be gone so long?"

Sasori nodded in response, "It is rather strange, I would think Itachi would be heading home already. I would have sensed them if they were coming though."

"No kidding, it's easy enough to sense one of them." Deidara said.

"What do you think they are doing?" Sasori said looking back at Deidara curiously.

"I'm not sure to be honest, maybe just talking." Deidara said, but he sensed something else.


	4. Enter

Itachi blushed; his uncle had some cum on the side of his mouth. He bent over and flicked his tongue against it. He swallowed his cum, loving the salty taste. He saw his Uncle exposed under his cloak, and he couldn't help but widen his eyes. His uncle was huge, just as big as he was. He bent over and took off his uncle's boxers.

His huge dick stuck straight out. "Ooh!" Madara moaned as Itachi began to stroke his cock. He spat on his hand the warm saliva mixing with the natural lubrication. Madara lay there exposed as he pressed his hands against Itachi's head.

Itachi closed his eyes feeling hands on his head. Feeling his head pressed down he opened his mouth wide and took his uncle into his mouth. Madara moaned loudly, "Oh my god, Itachi! Fuck!" He said as his nephew pushed him in and out of his throat quickly.

He flicked his tongue against his head, and then took him in again. He pushed him deep into his throat once, his eyes watering at the size of him. Madara continued to moan feeling him. "Mmmm…" He pulled his head off of him.

Madara flipped over his Nephew, and Itachi's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked his tone still breathless and horny. "It's time you feel some real pleasure." Madara whispered into his ear. Itachi moaned loudly in both extreme pain and pleasure as he felt his uncle press into him fully.

Madara moaned as Itachi's tight asshole took in his huge cock. He pressed in and out of him slowly at first, but he began to go quicker and harder. "Ooh! That feels amazing keep g-going!" Itachi moaned, and his uncle began to slam in and out of him.

Itachi felt his sweet spot being hit, and as he hit it Itachi moaned louder and louder. He continued to pound his sweet-spot mercilessly.

Madara's huge cock was being gripped so tightly by Itachi's tight opening. He pressed in and out of him, looking at the other male as he pressed in and out. He had a tight grip on his hair, and continued to ride him. "Ooh! You're so fucking tight!" Madara moaned, as he finally thrust into him three more times. On the last thrust he pushed harder than before and spilled his hot cum into him. "Ahh!" He moaned loudly, as Itachi came as well.

His virgin asshole was bleeding as his uncle pulled out. "Mmm, looks like my cock was too thick." Madara whispered seductively into his ear. Itachi was busy trying to catch his breath but managed, "That was amazing."

~Back at the Akatsuki Hideout~

After a few more minutes Sasori and Deidara were beginning to get suspicious. "What the hell could they be doing?" Sasori said looking at Deidara.

"I can think of a few things." Deidara said wiggling his eye-brows at the other ninja.

"Of course you can." Sasori said rolling his eyes.

Deidara looked at him with a smirk on his face. Sasori looked over at him, and rolled his eyes again. "Stop looking at me like that!" Sasori said after a few more minutes of his smirk. "Or what, you gonna run and tell Zetsu?" Deidara said looking back at Sasori with a cocky look. "Like you could send me off if you wanted to." Deidara finished.

"Oh really?" Sasori said looking back at Deidara with some interest in his voice. Deidara walked over to him and pinned his hands above his head pressing him to the wall, "Yeah." Deidara said. Sasori blushed looking at him, but he knew he could get out of this if he wanted to. The strange thing was that he didn't want to pull away. He wanted to be held captive by the blonde shinobi. Deidara held him there and pressed his lips to Sasori's. A slight struggle from Sasori soon stopped. He kissed him back, as Deidara's tongue pressed through his soft lips. The two's tongues tangled together as they tasted each other.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and there stood Kisame. "What the hell?" Kisame said looking at the two tangled Ninja. "Shut up." Sasori said coming up for air for a minute.


	5. NoseBleed

Itachi and Madara started heading back to the hide-out. They were shocked when they walked in and saw Deidara and Sasori all over each other. Itachi couldn't help but blush as he watched the two. Madara whispered seductively in his ear, "Looks like we weren't the only ones." Itachi couldn't help but blush looking back at his uncle. Zetsu stood silently across the room looking at Kisame, and then back to the kissing Shinobi. Itachi looked over at his uncle and wondered if he was getting any pleasure from the other Ninja.

Itachi looked at his uncle. Madara looked back at Itachi with nothing but boredom on his face. The two didn't seem to be able to be pried apart so Madara and Itachi went to their bed-room.

Itachi looked at his uncle who was taking off his cloak to change. He put on a fresh black top, and black form-fitting pants. Madara crossed the room to Itachi who was watching him with lust in his eyes. His uncle looked delicious, and he couldn't help but stare at him for a minute. Madara watched him with a smirk, and bent down kissing his lips. Itachi couldn't resist holding him in his arms and pushing his fingernails into his back. Madara liked the feeling of his nails and didn't pull back. Itachi jumped up on him wrapping his legs around his torso. "I think it's time for me to pleasure you." He said. His cock was already throbbing with a ton of blood in it. He pushed his uncle down on the bed, not surprised when he had an erection.

Itachi crawled on top of him, and pulled his shorts down. He began to lick the length of his cock. He smirked when he heard his uncle moan softly. He pushed his cock deep down his throat, and his body throbbed in anticipation for his tight asshole. He continued to push him up and down his warm and tight throat. His uncle began to get bigger and harder. He was shocked when he found it was hard for him to get his cock all the way down his throat. His uncle had to be a solid twelve inches. He finally flipped him over, and pulled his shorts all the way off.

Madara's hard cock pushed against his stomach as he felt Itachi's tongue against his asshole. Madara moaned loudly as he felt his asshole entered by his hot tongue. "Ahh that feels so fucking good." Madara moaned loudly as he felt his ass continue to be penetrated.

Outside Sasori had pulled back from Deidara and they were listening to the door. Deidara got a nosebleed hearing Madara moaning so loudly. "Uchihasest!" Deidara exclaimed. Beside him Sasori told him to shut up so they could listen. He too had a nosebleed from the sexual tension in that room.

Madara moaned as Itachi finally pulled his tongue out, and slide his huge cock in. "Oh fuck!" Madara yelled loudly. Itachi moaned heavily as he felt his uncle's tight asshole take him all the way in. He couldn't stop himself from pushing in hard and fast. Madara moaned heavily as his asshole was pounded by his nephew. He couldn't stop himself from moving back against his cock. "Feel's good doesn't it." Itachi whispered into his uncle's ear who could only moan in response.


	6. Faint

(No madaita this chapter, more of the rest of the house. Sorry more steaming uchihasest will be in the nest chapter. ^^;)

Sasori and Deidara stood outside the door finally hearing Madara he was going to cum. That was their cue to move away from the door. Zetsu and Kisame sat there rolling their eyes. Sasori and Deidara were both dizzy from the blood loss. They blushed heavily thinking about all the kinky things they were doing. Deidara looked over at Sasori. "I don't feel so good Sasori-kun." The blonde said just before he passed out. Sasori walked to the towels and grabbed one off the roll. He shoved it up his nose and Deidara moaned in discomfort. Sasori picked up the ninja and carried him into his room. They were beside the two fucking shinobi. Sasori lay down on the bed pinching his nose so the blood would stop. He finally he a loud yell from the other room of Madara coming or he guessed so. He closed his eyes focusing on the rhythm of Deidara's breathing.

In the other room Zetsu was looking at Kisame with a look of confusion on his face. "Who let out the fucking pheromones, why is everyone horny all of a sudden?" Kisame looked over to him shrugging, "Beats me man, and not in the good way." Zetsu rolled his eyes, "You're such a pervert." Kisame let out a laugh that sounded a bit like a bark. Zetsu looked at him and stifled a chuckle. "A bark to you too." Zetsu said finally laughing. "Shut up Zetsu." Kisame said looking at him with a look of annoyance. Everyone always said that when Kisame laughed it sounded either like a bark of majorly creepy. Zetsu had never minded his laugh, but he didn't mind much of anything.

With everyone going crazy in the house it was a bit off an annoyance to Zetsu, but he wasn't going to try to stop it. What use would that do? He would just end up pissing off Madara and Itachi, which were two people you really didn't want to fuck with. Now they were fucking each other, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle which earned him a glare from Kisame. "Why are you all pissed off. It was a joke; don't get your boxers in a bunch." He said with a roll of his eyes. "For your information I'm not wearing boxers." Zetsu wrinkled his black nose, but you couldn't see it. "Oh that's wonderful. You don't even have a vagina and I smell fish." Kisame couldn't help but chuckle at that. Just then Konan walked in with a scowl on her face from hearing the two joking.

"Would you stop making vagina jokes?" Konan said with a scowl. She hated the way they were always making fun of her because she was the only girl in the group. "Aww Konan I didn't mean it." Deidara said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care you two ought to act like men by now." Konan said with a glare. Deidara just shrugged and walked off. Just then Konan noticed the strange sounds coming from Itachi's room. She could tell almost immediately who it was. "Finally they are fucking." Konan said with a nosebleed. "Oh not you too; Sasori and Deidara got a nosebleed as well." Konan rolled her eyes; it wasn't like she wanted to be lumped in with those two. "Sasori actually passed out from it." Deidara said in a worried tone. "Ehh, he will be fine. That kid's though anyway." She said with a shrug. Deidara nodded he had to admit that she was right about that. Sasori was probably one of the toughest among them second to Itachi.

Deidara looked over to Konan. The tops of her breasts were exposed through the mesh top she was wearing. Konan noticed but didn't say anything instead she just blushed. "Ahh looks like there is romance in this house." Zetsu said looking at Konan fondly. "Shut up." Konan said blush still on her face. Deidara looked up at her face and crossed the room cockily. "Something the matter?" He asked as he reached out and grabbed her breasts. Konan blushed harder moaning softly. "Ooh we're going to have lots of fun." Deidara said, and Konan giggled.


End file.
